


Punishment and Reward in One

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after "Countdown to Extinction"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward in One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Countdown to Extinction"

Even as Megatron reached for him, there was a strange, sanguine peace in Starscream's processors under the absolute fear for his survival. One more set of steps in the ever-growing dance of their violence and union, that was all this latest rebellion had been.

The first blow, once Megatron released his wings, came with lightning speed and staggered him. The rest followed in painful precision, inflicted with all the strength and legendary brutality of the most powerful Gladiator of all Cybertron.

Starscream did not give in to the pain until he could literally stand no longer, one knee all but demolished, despite every attempt he had made to defend himself from the harshest blows.

Every defensive move had just encouraged the next blow to fall all the more painfully, it seemed.

The abuse that rained down on him was not just physical, as Megatron showed the superb command of elocution that had gained him an army in a time of chaos. Each razor-edged word cut Starscream to the quick, as Megatron attacked his every flaw, from the raw magnitude of his attempted treachery all the way down to belittling his lack of ability to ever follow through or plan properly.

That Megatron called him a foolish idiot on the cusp of the blow that ruined his knee cut his soul fully to the quick, flaying him open for what would come.

Down on both knees, arms holding him up now, he knew he had had enough. He would not survive, if he did not turn the anger... and Megatron knew it. This was the cusp of survival, and survival meant giving fully into what Starscream wanted in the baser portion of his Spark.

The defeated Decepticon dropped his eyes from where he barely held himself up from the prone. He focused on the foot of his Leader, of his master.

"My Lord...mighty Megatron...at least now, there are none who doubt your eminence, your power over us," Starscream offered, voice gone as weak as his body, because Megatron knew how to make him scream, knew where to hit to draw them out and strain his vocalizer to the breaking point.

There was a very long pause, where Starscream knew the cannon was aimed fully at his head. Then the hand of that very arm turned, cupping Starscream's chin, allowing the former second of the Decepticon army to press into the touch with a silent offering of all he was... if Megatron would spare him.

"You have a small point, my traitor," the gun-former said, as though contemplating if it was enough of one to spare Starscream over. Starscream braved the chance of immediate deactivation to look up with only his optics, that small sign of inner strength and willingness to take risks.

"My Lord Megatron," he rasped, softly, with nothing but submission in the red of his optics or his voice.


End file.
